


Final Fantasy XV DLC: A Mischevious Thief

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, Betrayal, Children of Characters, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Djos is the son of Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor the Empire. Upon meeting Lunafreya and Ravus, Djos is smitten by them both and begs his father to become their friends. The three become close as the years pass, but a darkness still lingers within the boy.The creeping of betrayal and dishonesty are ever-present as they age...As this occurs, a lone woman named Jennifer watches her life's work begin to fall apart. A prisoner of war forced to bear children and see them cloned for the Empire, she desperately attempts to maintain the humanity of her closest biological child while maintaining her job. As the Empire begins to fall apart at the seams she begins to seek a way out with the child.Prologue to my fanfiction A Wild Dreamer.





	

Ravus pondered at the meal in front of him, as waves of aromas filled the air and washed over him. He knew he was hungry, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. But something just felt off. His mother looked so content as she chewed away at her perfectly glazed roast. Ravus scoffed at her pompus uniform, contemplating how should could even breathe in her overly stuffy uniform. Even his little sister who sat near him seemed cheerful…but then again it was a very rare sight to see the young princess Lunafreya ever bear a frown. He sighed, trying to regain his composure in front of his mother.

Just as he was starting to grow more comfortable with eating, the moment he picked up the silver utensil next to his plate was shattered. A messenger, bearing a royal crest, barged into the room. “Your Highness!” He breathed. Queen Sylva sighed, setting down her fork. “What is it now? Can’t you see we are trying to enjoy our meal?”

“The king has bore a son.”

Silence filled the room. Luna’s eyes sparkled, “King Regis? He had a son?”

“Yes…” Ravus cleared, “It seems that way…”

“A son…named Noctis Lucius Caem.”

Lunafreya beamed up to her brother, her cheeks rosy and glowing. He couldn’t help but smile back at her and hug her. She giggled, “That’s a nice name.”

“Joyous of times!” The queen stood up and clapped. Servents entered the room and began to clean. RAvus groaned as his meal was shoved off. “This calls for a celebration! All of Tenebrae should be able to welcome the prince’s name with a welcoming feast! Make the announcement, start the kitchen! Let the common people come!”

And the common people came in droves. Everyone however seemed dressed beautifully, no matter what stance of life they came from it seemed as if they were preparing for this day. The sylleblossoms were brought in droves, set upon every surface and filling the air with the smell of its country. The marble floors squeaked and moaned under the shuffling of hundreds of feet. Constant chatter echoed into the outside that dared to overwhelm the powerful roars of the waterfalls that leaked from the mountainous land surrounding them. Music blared from a live band, and Queen Sylva shook the hands of royals and commoners alike, a smile never breaking from her face.

 

* * *

 

Ravus grumbled but watched among the children. He scanned deeply for anyone his age, but to no avail…they were all toddlers. With a deep sigh, he sat upon the nearby entertaining table and scrounged about for a scrap to finally eat. Just as he reached for the last hors d’oeuvre, long and skinny fingers snatched it quickly. He felt as if he was going to snap, and without observing to much, he reared his head back in preparation for an argument. However, the boy before him caught his attention.

He was dressed in rags in seemed, a disheveled appearance on his thin, young, face. His hair was a spiky texture, deep maroon in color with dark roots spreading at the crown of his skull. His skin was extremely pale, almost shadowy in the bright white and blues of the castle walls. His eyes were bright and yellow, glittering with a mischievous glint second only to the massive bags underlining his orbs. An expression of exhaustion met with Ravus, electing a feeling of sympathy and woe.

“Oh…my apologies dear king…” He spoke quietly, barely raising his head to meet the prince’s eyes. “I tend to want to steal things out of pure habit…I continue to forget I am in the presence of royalty.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Djos Izunia. I am the son of the Chancellor to the Empire.” He bowed softly.

“The Empire?” He quickly darted his eyes around.

“No need to fret. We were cordially invited here to help seek out a possible future peace treaty with your mother.”

“How so?”

“The lovely Lunafreya…” He motioned his hand over to her and sighed softly, “Her touch is pure.”

“What are you saying?”

“Your sister is going to be an Oracle. The passages of fate have claimed it so.”

Ravus bit his lip softly. “Are you quite sure?”

“Yes.” Djos nodded, placing his hands to his chin. “Say, you look pretty lonely over here. How old are you? Eight?”

“I’m almost nine!” He shook his fist gently and Djos laughed, “Sorry…I am the same age! I’ve heard they’re going to start sword training you soon.” He wiggled his hands back and forth quickly, “It’s so exciting! My father does not come here quite too often but I have heard much of your achievements. Your mother is very proud of both of you.”

“Really?” He blushed gently.

Djos handed him back the wrapped sandwich, “I could ask my father to stay here for a while…we could spend some time together! I’d like to see you practice. And maybe…just maybe…you could show me how to do some of that cool stuff too?”

Ravus felt his heart swell at the notion. A genuine feeling of happiness was swarming over him. This boy was his age and was actually interested in him! He quickly stuffed his face, grateful for the substance in his gut finally.

“Yeah! I can ask mother to see if she’d allow us to spend more time together.”

“I don’t see why not. It seems as if our parents share a mutual interest in one another. Let us go see her now! And my father is here too! We can speak with him!” Djos grabbed the prince’s hand tightly, guiding him along. They ran over to the queen. Djos found himself a bit overwhelmed, knees shaking at the sight of the bright woman before him. He ducked behind Ravus and Sylva giggled, “Ravus…have you found a new friend?”

“He…” He gulped, “He tried to steal my food but he just wants a friend! You knew about him already!”

“Yes dear, that is Djos. I was actually hoping the two of you could have met earlier…I see he is still very shy around me.”

Ravus seemed concerned, this was no shyness in Djos’ tight grasp upon his arms, this was a deep fear. He shrugged it off and returned his vision to his mother’s face. “Would you please allow him to observe some of my lessons of the blade?”

“Oh? Djos I was not made aware you enjoyed that…”

“I...” He squeaked, “Was never aware you might allow it of me…to do so…your Highness.”

“As long as your father allows it, so shall I dear Djos. You are welcome here. Remember that.”

“I shall try.” He bowed his head and peeked over to Lunafreya who daintily sat at the main table. Djos could not look away from her, cocking his head slightly. She cocked it back in a similar manner and he approached very cautiously. He noticed a nearby sylleblossom bundle, and plucked the biggest and bluest of the bunch, extending his arm to its fullest extent to her. She just gazed at the gesture, confused. He inched closer and she finally grabbed his hand. He hissed a bit, her touch was burning but something about it was also warm. He gulped and quickly handed her the flower, before bolting off back to Ravus

He grabbed his new friend’s arm and dragged him to where two men stood talking to one another. “Hey what was that about?” Ravus barked but Djos refused to answer, only moving him along more to the men.

* * *

 

One was an elderly man, who wore a pure white robe and had thinning hair. His face was long and aging, cold and unexpressive. The other man had very strange attire, similar to Djos’ and a hat was planted upon his maroon hair. His long black jacket had patches of gray and white, a scarf tightly tucked around his neck. His inner clothes reflected the white of the empire. The shadow of a beard covered his face, and his amber eyes pierced the air. Ravus noticed that no matter how much the man smiled, his eyes never seemed to glimmer. He stooped down and rustled his son’s hair. “There’s my wonderful boy.” The man’s voice was cold, and insincere. Ravus found himself shivering at the very core.

Djos’ father turned his face to the young prince. “Well hello Ravus, I have not had the pleasure of meeting you.”

“My apologies…” He distantly responded. “You are the Chancellor to the Empire?”

“Indeed. I am Ardyn Izunia, at your service.” He tipped his hat slightly. Djos giggled at his father’s action, pointing to him. “Dad always does that when he likes you.”

“Oh? So does that mean you will allow some time for Djos to stay while I train?”

“Ah yes…youthful days spent training the blade. I guess we may remain for a few more days. The Emperor and I have some things to discuss regarding the future of Tenebrae and how the new reigning Prince Noctis will affect our circumstances.” He gave a calculating grin and slapped the hat onto his son. Djos gasped and stared up to his father, “You’re letting me have this?”

“I can always purchase a new one my darling boy. We will remain here for a few weeks. You two enjoy yourselves. And Djos…I saw the way you were looking at the future Oracle…do not get any strange ideas young man.”

“Oh dad!” He scoffed, fitting the oversized hat on his small head, it covered some of his vision, “I’m gonna be too busy learning cool tricks from Ravus! Maybe I can even teach him some of the stuff you did!”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged and stood up once more, “Go along boys, we have important business.”

 

* * *

 

Ravus suspiciously stared down the two as Djos led him away from the conversation at hand. He marched proudly down the halls, whistling at the hat’s significance. The white-haired prince hummed, “Djos…what sort of skills have you honed?”

“I can steal stuff!” He proudly announced. Ravus slammed his hand over his new friend’s lips and hushed him loudly, “Do not pronounce such vile things in my kingdom’s walls! Someone might think of you as a criminal.”

“No like stuff from monsters and daemons. The only time I ever take from people is if they’re being bad…I have only done it once or twice. My dad actually is working on a big project at the science research facilities to help others learn this kind of stuff too. A few friends of mine know that stuff too. Vex and Kain…you’ll have to meet them too.” He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a dog tag, “See? I got this off a monster when it was sleeping. And I even managed to get its tooth.” He pointed to a lone fang hanging like a necklace from his shoulders.

“Cool!” Ravus admired. “Alright…I guess that’s okay then…I’m sure it would be a useful skill.”

“This is gonna be a lot of fun.” Djos grabbed his hand tighter, coming closer. Ravus blushed a bit and huffed, “You wanna sneak around and look into some of the rooms?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright but don’t take anything promise?” He revealed a pinkie, holding it in the air. Djos stared and Ravus grumbled, “You seriously don’t know how to pinkie swear?”

“No?”

“Ugh…” He huffed and positioned Djos’ hand to his, “When you this, it means that you swear to abide by your promise.”

“Or else…?” He mischievously placed his free fingers to his lips.

Ravus grinned evilly, “Or else I’ll cut your fingers off at sword practice.”

Djos yelped, “No fair!”

“Swear you won’t steal from my family!”

“Alright!” Djos locked fingers with him, “I pinkie swear.”

“Good now come on…I have a lot of fun messing around with the cooks.” He rubbed his hands together, “If you manage to sneak in and act confused, they give you a free pastry and some milk and set you on your way.”

“What?” Djos’ eyes widened, “How many times have you done this?”

“Not often…they’d catch onto me. I’ve actually had Luna do it for me more now since she’s much cuter than I am now…” He huffed, admiring his new friend’s attire, “I like your hair. I wish mother would let me grow it like that.”

“Maybe someday you can try to! I dislike it being in my face so I try to tie it up. My father insisted I wear it down to show off my ‘adorable features’.” He gagged slightly and Ravus quickly glanced away. Despite looking as if he hadn’t slept in weeks, Djos had a decent face.

“Come on…” He grumbled, “Let us go try to snag a sweet.”

“I’m all for it Ravus!”

 

* * *

 

Across the sea, past the mountains and glamour of the kingdom of Tenebrae, the Lucian kingdom was glowing with daylight. But a darkness was mounted on the horizon of Galdin Quay, as hidden away within the crannies of the cliffs that faced the sea was a facility like no other. Within it housed a facility, governed by the Empire.

A young woman, perhaps no older than 35 stood watching observation screens carefully. Many of them were of cages, each housing a variety of daemons and monsters.  Her face was unchanging, thick round glasses upon her extended nose. Long, straight, platinum blonde hair extended from her scalp, tied slightly in a ponytail. A wash of freckles splashed across every inch of her pale skin. Two large scars stretched from her forehead down to below her left eyebrow. A white lab coat was stretched down to her leather boots. She had an air of intensity, green eyes barely moving.

* * *

 

“Jennifer.” A voice called out. An intense man wearing a silvery mask stood at the door. His whole body was coated with armor.

“Tuskan…” She acknowledged briefly, barely turning to face him. She sipped from her mug and grumbled. The screen she paid attention to flickered slightly.

“You are observing the subject too closely. We understand you are quite at a loss for the disappearance of the young clone…”

“Yes well…you might understand my concern if you saw what they were doing with her earlier. Someone is pulling the strings and attempting too large of creatures for her ability at this time.”

Tuskan approached and gazed to the image. The monitor showed a cage unlike the others. It housed a bed, toys, a desk and even a few plants…it was like a child’s bedroom. Hundreds of pictures crudely drawn in crayon were housed about. A child, no more than beyond the age of five, sat at the edge of the bed staring down to a bloody wound on her ankle. She whimpered as she touched it, hissing at the sting that followed. She wore a long green slip, suitable for comfortable sleeping. A bowl of mushy food was barely touched at her side.

Her long hair was a similar blonde to the woman’s and her eyes glowed the same unsightly green. A barcode-like tattoo covered her left wrist. Her pink cheeks were stained with tears, coating the freckles spotted about below her eyes. She held her knees and shoved her face into them with despair.

“Her hair is getting far too long…” Jennifer mentioned, “She is going to get herself snagged…”

“She looks upset.”

Jennifer’s eyebrows shot up at his asinine comment, “She was pushed passed her limits and did not succeed. She was not only injured but scolded as well…she is still just a child…” She noticed the bruise marks of hands upon the child’s bare arms. It was silent for a while.

“The child must be ready…the son of the Lucian king has already been born. The time is coming closer to the overthrowing. We’ve already made a grievous error with her clone, and he has been lost to the winds.”

“You do not need to remind me. Despite my best efforts to think of them otherwise…these are my children…the pain still lingers of his loss…” Jennifer held her forehead and grumbled, “We have done our best to ensure she is educated…she is able to know enough to deal with the general public.”

“She does not need much more then. We need to focus on her abilities…the ones given to you by her…the ones the Empire handpicked you for…Jennifer…the Last Beastmaster.”

She slammed her fist on his chest and huffed, “You know very well I am not the last. I needed a way out of what I was doing and this was it.” She glared to him and blinked back tears. The truth was starting to sink in. Her mind kept locked the memories of that day, the empire’s dire attack on her village outside the city. The mass killings of their finest warriors due to simple rumors and legends that they had been blessed by Astrals long ago. Her sheer knowledge and talent was what had saved her in the end, and she was quick to learn of the programs and computers of the new age. “I wish you would at least take off that mask when you talk to me…what happened to us?”

“We have our duties. This is yours.” The man shook his head and turned around, leaving through the door. Jennifer gazed deeply to her daughter, a clone of many but one picked one from so many failures. She knew deep in her heart it was her lover trying to move the girl past the small stages of taming and controlling Flan and Goblins…it was time to start introducing her to much stronger and much more capable things that would allow her to overcome any obstacle. She touched the screen and rubbed her fingers over the images of the tiny girl resting now. “I hope one day you may forgive me…I had no other choice…I will give you a proper name someday. I promise.” She told softly.

* * *

 

The biological father of the clones had made a request one day, to name them all after a certain type of metal…for they were to be someday fused with the very suits of armor they used and controlled by technology alone. Gruesome testing was already beginning in sister locations, and Jennifer was grateful that she did not have to see that with her genetic lineage here at least. As a child, she had often dreamed of travelling to space and seeing the cosmos. The science fiction she had often glanced through made note of an important substance she now could recall. A smile finally sprung on her face as she wrote down a simple name in her secret sketchbook: Chrome Animalia.

She did not see a bright future for her biological daughter, but knew her place in the grand scheme. Perhaps once they were done overthrowing the Lucian kingdom, the two could attempt to rekindle their humanity. She only prayed that the child would not become like a machine, killing at will…the nights dragged on with the idea lingering in her mind. Tomorrow would not be a better day, nor would the next day. But a tiny, tiny spark of hope still kept burning within Jennifer’s soul...and that was the hope that one day the child could be free and become a person not just as a tool to the Empire. She was not sure how…or when…but it was a possibility. She twisted herself from the chair and stepped to the light switch, “Goodnight…Chrome.” She hummed the name aloud and wrapped her arms around her middle, letting the darkness overcome the room. The elevator hummed, leading her down to the single room she slept within. She tried to sleep, but the sounds of a sniffling, crying child kept her eyes wide open. She hummed gently, a song that ran deep in her bloods.

The child picked up her tiny whistle and blew a few notes in return. The entire facility started to quiet down, not even the beasts prowled about in their tiny enclosures. For a moment, the two shared a muffled song through the vents until each was falling into a brief but much needed slumber.

 


End file.
